Sunset
by ShadowHawthorne
Summary: Here's a short little Jerza sweet moment as a follower requested on the prompt word Sunset. I take requests from anyone. Enjoy 3
1. Sunset

**Sunset~**

Looking out on the horizon, I watched as the sun started to sink lower into the sky as the day started to die. This was my favorite time of day, just as the sun was setting watching the scarlet red dance across the sky. There wasn't a more beautiful time of day, because the fleeting red reminded me of her, if only for a moment I could see her long hair flowing in the sky. In moment like these I felt as if she was with me. Her breath taking smile, her gentle touch, and her captivating milk chocolate eyes. For a moment it almost felt like she was with me again, I felt happy. I had a moment of peace and felt like I wasn't alone in this world. The lingering warm sun even made it so if I closed my eyes I could recall her warm touch on my face. It was always over too quickly though and I was left with only the faint memory of her in the back of my mind.

As the sun sank lower in the sky and the cold black night took over the sky, the red of waning sun faded faded into another memory. I kept walking down the narrow path that led up to the house. It had been months since I had been here, even longer since I bought the place. Not much had changed, just a brown older house surrounded by green shrubbery.

When I reached the door my hand stopped on the handle prolonging the moment, finally I worked up the nerve and walked inside. Immediately I was assaulted with the sweet scent of strawberries and an almost warm homey smell. All the lights were off in the house except a soft glow could be seen from upstairs. She was up later than usual.

I took off my shoes and cloak, hanging it up on the coat rack near the door before climbing up the stairs going to the light.

There was a slight creaking sound as I opened the slightly ajar door so I could squeeze inside. The light was coming from a lamp on her side of the bed. She was sound asleep. Her mess of red hair splayed around her in a scarlet halo. I was taken back to all those evenings staring up at the sunset and thinking of her. Just imagining seeing her again and remembering that all I was doing was to not only bring peace to myself but to make myself worthy to be her's. Those long days and nights were all made worth it as I stared at the gorgeous woman sleeping in one of my old shirts that was entirely too large on her.

Chuckling softly to myself as I noticed she was clutching the pillow I usually used close to her. Her face almost burrowed in it, she was also on my side of the bed. There was none of the usual stress lines on her face that was there when she was awake. Only a peaceful smile was on her face as she was consumed by her dream world.

Before I could stop myself I was brushing her hair away from her face to get a better view. Her hair and skin were just as soft as I remembered.

My touch made her stir, her eyes pressed together hard and her shell pink lips turned into a momentary frown.

She looked at me with a half dazed expression and whispered, "Jellal?"

"I'm home," I whispered quietly, climbing into bed beside her wrapping my arms tightly around her. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply, she smelled like home.

"I missed you," she turned her face to look up at me, with her alluring eyes.

My face pulled into a natural smile, something that never really happens when I am away from her.


	2. Lemonade

**Lemonade~**

 **This chapter my editor gave me the word. If you guys have any thing you'd like to see let me know. Cheers! 3 -SH**

What did she put in this basket? I thought to myself as I towed the heavy brown wicker basket. She hadn't let me peek inside the basket to see what she had packed for our picnic. When I tried to open it she had smacked my hand away and told me to shoo and she would finish packing everything. I just had to carry everything. She had been so excited when I had brought up the idea that we should get out of the house for lunch and maybe have a picnic. I had to hold back a chuckle at her reaction.

"Can we really go on a _picnic_?" she asked looking up at me with excited eyes, reminding me of a child when you tell them that you're taking them to their favorite place in the world.

"Why not?" I shrugged, "It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow and neither of us have jobs set up. A day off would be good for both of."

After that she worked all night and most of the morning putting together a picnic basket for us. I wasn't allowed in the kitchen at all, it was all supposed to be a surprise. Various sweets smells drifted from the kitchen all night. She hadn't even come to bed the night prior, leaving me to assume she slept in the kitchen.

It was a beautiful spring day in Magnolia. The sun was high in the sky not a cloud to be seen, but it wasn't unbearably hot. There was even a gentle breeze that made the freshly bloomed flowers in the clearing dance with the tall green grass. Pink, yellows, purples and oranges blended in bunches together among the grass. When the breeze stopped the smell of fresh flowers and honeysuckles could be detected in the crisp air.

Erza was a few steps ahead of me searching for the "perfect spot."

The look on her face as she scouted for this spot brought an idiotic grin to my face. She always tried to make things perfect.

She suddenly stopped putting her hands on her hips and nodded before twirling towards me, making her white dress twirl around her knees. Her red long red hair whipped around her face blowing gently in the breeze. There was a triumphant sparkle in her brown eyes.

"This will be the best spot," she said nodding with a huge smile on her face as she tucked her hair behind her ears, "The grass isn't too high and we're just far away enough so that there won't be any noise from the city."

Like our own little bubble, I thought to myself. She was right I couldn't hear any noises from the nearby city and the grass was about to my mid calf. There was a medium sized patch of just green grass, ideal for the blanket to go that was surround by the same flowers we'd walked by earlier.

"Looks good," I approved setting down the heavy basket with a thud. What had she put in there?

Before I could even think about helping her, she had the basket out of my reach and was throwing a blue blanket at me to lay out.

I laid the blanket down and sat down waiting for her to join me.

She sat across from me and started to set out the contents of the basket. Plates, cups, sandwiches, bowls of fruit, salad and what looked like a pitcher of lemonade came out.

"You made all this?" I stared at the array of food items that seemed to just keep coming out of the basket. Fresh bread and some kind of red dip, chopped vegetables, jello and pudding joined the set.

"Yep, it's all homemade even the lemonade," Erza said proudly. She had worked really hard on all of it and it showed.

"It looks great," I praised, my mouth watering at the sight of it all. I hadn't realized how hungry I was from the walk.

"Oh and," she added a light pink dusting appearing on her cheeks before going back into the basket and pulling out a large chocolate cake, my absolute favorite.

"I made this, it took a few tries, I hope I got it right," she said fidgeting with her fingers.

"It looks amazing," I assured her, leaning over to peck her on the cheek, "It all is perfect. Thank you."

She blushed a deep shade of red and quickly poured us both a large glass of lemonade. Quickly thrusting it into my hands.

"I'm don't know about you but I'm thirsty after that walk," Erza squeaked biting at her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

Chuckling, I lifted my glass to my lips and took a big gulp of the lemonade enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid going down my throat. It was mid swallow that I realized something was off about the taste of the lemonade. Something was missing from it. After I finished swallowing I realized the sugar was missing from the lemonade.

"Does the lemonade taste a little too bitter to you?" Ezra asked starting to look worried.

"Nope it tastes perfect to me," I shook my head.

She let out a sigh of relief and she smiled again handing me a plate.

There was no way I was going to be the one to ruin that smile over some sugarless lemonade.


End file.
